1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to differential signal transmission, and particularly to a differential signal transmission cable and a method for compensating a length offset of the differential signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, common-mode noise in signals is rejected by using differential signal transmission in a differential signal transmission cable that has a first transmission line and a second transmission line. For high transmission quality, a differential signal pair reach reception terminals of the first and second transmission lines at substantially the same time so as to have the same phase. However, layout of electrical elements positioned on a printed circuit board normally cause the first and second transmission lines unequal in length, generating different transmission time for the differential signal pair. Popular length compensation methods for differential signal transmission cables still cannot enable lengths of the first and second transmission lines to equal each other, which reduces signal transmission quality.